the eyedragon studios (one shot)
by Eyedragon
Summary: lean


**THE EYEDRAGON STUDIOS.**

En le fic las locas aventuras de la familia de cristal.

La familia estaba tranquila disfrutando de una cena.

Skyla:- Que tranquila cena.

Suena una alarma "ATENCION, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES REPORTENCE CON EL ESCRITOR"

Shining:- ¡ya olleron! ¡Al chulo-movil!

Inserte música de batman y robin, todos bajaron por unos tubos de bomberos.

Con Jack.

El estaba en su habitacion con un "amigo" cuando escucha una alarma.

Jack:- Nos vemos, tengo una reunión –se tira por la ventana.

En el palacio de ares y atenea se escucha la alarma.

Ares:- Andando cariño.

Atenea:- Vamos.

En el fic, la vida de un Wonderbolt.

Soarin estaba en su habitacion y escucha la alarma.

Soarin:- ¿una reunión de emergencia? Ok – abre su armario se mete y un conducto lo subciona hasta un minisubnarino.

En el fic los hijos del crepúsculo.

Todos estaban reunidos celebrando que Skyal se quedaba y escuchan la alarma.

Twilight:- La alarma.

Shining:- Vamos.

En sombre de Equestria.

Los 5 estaban durmiendo en le pueblo y escuchan la alarma.

Night shine:- Bueno amigos, el autor nos llama.

Chocodrag:- Espera que tengo que contar mis chises.

Magic:- Abra tiempo para eso después lo toma y todos salen corriendo.

En the rainbow son.

Lightning, Lucy y Billy estaban recorriendo una hermosa ciudad con características japonesas.

Lucy:- Si que es hermosa.

Escuchan la alarma.

Lightning:- Pero mi fic ya termino.

Billy:- Mejor no jodamos y vallamos.

En la sala de conferencias de Eyedragon studios.

Los personajes que todos los fics se reúnen (había como 3 shining armor) en el centro de la mesa está sentado en una gran silla una kirin negro con ojos rojos, alas de dragón, crin azul y una cutie mark en forma de espada y pluma cruzadas.

Todos se preguntaban que diría el gran Eyedragon con su infinita sabiduría.

Eyedraon:- Estan despedidos.

Todos ¡¿QUE?!

Eyedragon:- Lo siento.

Night shine:- pero ¿Por qué?

Eyedragon:- Lo siento pero esa idiota de Meghan maccarty se apodero de la administración de fanfiction y prohibió la elaboración de nuestros fanfics a menos que ágamos publicidades estúpidas y ágamo las historias mediocres que ella escribe.

Shining shield:- Pero, ¿no puedes hacer algo?

Eyedragon:- Un adolecente no puede ir en contra de sus principios asi como un idiota no puede evitar saltar a un estaque de tiburones.

Todos se miraron confundidos.

Eyedragon:- Da igual, desalojen las oficinas rapidito – todos se iban deprimidos pero de pronto el teléfono suena y Eyedragon contesta – Hola, si entiendo – cuelga - ¡BUENAS NOTICIAS AMIGOS, ESA IDIOTA DE MEGHAN FUE DERROCADA POR INCOMPETENCIA!.

Todos:- ¡SI!

Eyedragon:- No solo eso, le dieron una paliza y quedo muy mal.

Todos:- ¡SI!

Eyedragon:- y también murió por las heridas cusadas.

Era:- ¡VAMOS!

Emperatriz Twlight:- ¡Vamos todavía!

Eyedragon:- Y la trituraron hasta convertirla en un fino polvo color de rosa.

Lightning:- ¿Por qué?

Eyedragon:- Oh, eso tiene un millón de usos – saca una boterra que dice "polvo de escritores mediocres" y se coloca un poco en la entrepierna – Ahh si como calma el ardor.

Chocodrag:- ¿y qué significa?

Eyedragon:- Significa que volveremos al aire.

Todos:- ¡SI!

Eyedragon:- Menos tu Lightning.

Lightning:- eh, ¿Por qué?

Eyedragon:- Porque tu fic termino.

Lightning:- No me discutas y vete.

Lucy:- Mejor vámonos, los cheques aun nos llegan.

Billy: -Cierto.

Lightning vio que sobre Eyedragon había un candelabro gigante.

Lightning:- ¿Dices que yo no puedo vovler? - Eyedragon lo ve – YO.. SOY… LIGHTNING – corta la soga del candelabro y este cae.

Todos ven impactados la esena, ese candelabro había caído justo al lado de Eyedragon.

Lightning:- Que raro eso nunca falla.

Eyedragon:- ¿y esto? – jala una palanca y tres agujeros aparecen donde estaban parados Billy, Lucy y Lightning.

Billy y lucy:- Idiota.

Los tres caen.

Eyedragon:- ¡cuidado con los cocodrilos! ¡olvide alimentarlos! – mira al resto de personajes – ustedes a sus fics y a trabajar.

Todos:- Si amo – se van.

Eyedragon:- Bien hora de volver a mi duro trabajo.

Se dirige a su estudio donde se sienta en un sillón de primera y se pone a jugar gears fo war en su Xbox.

Eyedragon:- Adoro mi trabajo.

Fin.


End file.
